Our Odd Coven, a BTS story
by zutaracaryl
Summary: Three vampires. One witch. Two humans. Disaster is imminent. Sorry, I'm terrible at summary's. Better than it sounds, promise!
1. Forward

**Hi! So, this is one of my first BTS stories. There will by smut, and I'm not very good, but…you know, hope it's decent. They will be pretty OOC, but hey, it's fanfic. And I did take a few things from Twilight, so…sue me. Well don't because I own none of this. And I'm poor as s**t so…Anyway, just thought I'd put this in. I've improved a lot, I like to think, and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

(September 15th 2017)

Namjoon sighed as he lounged on the roof of the house, the moonlight making the blue veins in his arms glow. The night was noisy, unlike when he had been alive, full of car honks, yells, and from far away, several gunshots. He missed the times when there were only slight skirmishes with Indians to worry about, building a house, finding a wife and getting a good cow. Namjoon had come to America on the Mayflower, looking for a life of freedom and peace.

If only he had known.

His town had been ravaged by unknown monsters, pale, beautiful, and cold. One had bitten him, and as he watched the monsters kill his wife and newborn son, he had changed, fire coursing through his veins, transforming him. It had hurt. And when he had awoken, he had been so confused, so scared, _so hungry_. He had crawled out of the rubble of his home and attacked the nearest living thing, the still barely breathing body of his wife. He had drained her dry, then sobbed blood tears over her corpse.

As the times changed, so had he.

He went on several killing sprees and had several periods of calm. This time was one such period. He had lived in relative quiet for about forty years now, feeding only when needed, and generally leaving his victims alive. Usually, he took pets, people he would let in on the secret, and feed off, until he was done, when he erased their memories and sent them back. Unfortunately, he had accidentally killed his latest, and was feeling the urge to eat again.

He swung off the roof, hitting the ground with barely a thud. He briefly debated telling the other three members of his coven where he was going but figured they would guess.

He took off running into the city, vaulting over poles, cars, _people_ , so quickly that to them it was only a passing breeze. He finally stopped on top of a large apartment complex, smelling deeply. The human blood smelled delicious as usual, but tonight, there was a new scent, one he had never smelled before. It was lavender, and warm coco. It made his stomach pitch weirdly, and he set off, following the delectable scent.

He tracked it down to a small apartment in a crappy part of town, a room on the top floor. He quietly scaled the side and peered in, ready to spring away if he was spotted. The room was empty, except for several boxes, and Namjoon was about to enter via the window when a rustle came from outside the door. A man nudged it open and backed in, turning and setting the box down. He wiped his face with his sleeve, smiling, and Namjoon examined him. The man was handsome, with pink and white skin, a mop of pale brown hair, and dark, mahogany brown eyes. He wore an oversized pink hoodie, tight white jeans, and pink sneakers.

"Well, that's the last of it." The man said in a soft, but clear voice, planting his hands on his hips and surveying the space with pride.

Namjoon felt an odd sense of _affection_ welling up in his stomach. The man looked so adorable standing there, flushed and sweaty, but still proud of himself. Suddenly, the man's eyes flicked to the window, and Namjoon jerked away from it. Unfortunately, he lost his grip, falling. He landed in the street with a thud, and a sudden pain stabbed his stomach.

 _What the-?_ He lifted his head and groaned. A huge spike of wood, from the nearby splintered telephone pole presumably, was sticking from his side. Fortunately, it had missed his heart, but the wound would take several days, maybe a week to heal, and would scar. He was debating trying to wrench himself off, when a vaguely familiar scent washed over him, and a voice cried, "Oh, my god! Are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Jungkook hummed as he strolled down the boulevard, heading for the club. Namjoon had gone out, and he figured he too was allowed a night of fun.

He had decided a while ago that he was going to get a pet. He was getting a little tired of hunting every night. It would be nice to have someone waiting for him.

He spotted the club, and walked right past the bouncer, into the dark interior. As he passed the humans, they stared, men and women, both jealous and enthralled. He smirked. He was quite good-looking. It wasn't vanity, just a fact. The light made the webs of blue veins under his golden skin look ethereal. His chestnut hair was rich and thick, and his eyes would remind the humans of a predator, like dark sapphires practically devouring everyone he looked at.

As he approached the bar, several people vacated their seats, giving him room. Jungkook scanned the area, looking for someone…different. His eyes caught on a small man, dancing in the middle of the club. He had silky black hair, delicate features, and porcelain skin. Jungkook's insides burned as the man's catlike, light brown eyes met his, sweat trickling down the white neck. Hunger and lust ignited in Jungkook's stomach, and he glided forward, grabbing the small man's hips and pulling the other's body flush to his.

Jungkook swiveled his pelvis in time with the music, and the small man's head slumped against his shoulder, sweet, small pants spilling from his pink lips. His scent infiltrated Jungkook's nose, peaches and cream, and he groaned, licking a long stripe up the other's neck, reveling in the sweet blood pulsing beneath the delicate flesh. His action dragged a moan out of the smaller man, and Jungkook felt his dick twitch at the sound. He growled against the smaller man's neck and spun him around until their chests were pressed together.

"What's your name?" Jungkook purred, nibbling on the other's ear.

"M-min Yoon- Yoongi." The other mewled, finger's clutching Jungkook's shirt.

"Wanna go somewhere…private?" Jungkook purred, and Yoongi nodded, eyes drooping with lust. Jungkook guided him to the entrance, arms locked around the small man's waist. They stepped into the cool night, and Yoongi shivered, sinking into Jungkook's embrace, and Jungkook, for the first time, noticed what Yoongi was wearing. Only a silver see through tank top, tight black shorts, black fishnets, and knee high black boots.

Jungkook frowned. It wouldn't do for his new pet to catch a cold.

He leaned forward, lips brushing Yoongi's ear, and whispered, "Wanna know a secret?"

Yoongi looked up at him, and Jungkook took a moment to admire the view. Yoongi's pale face was pink, beads of sweat trickling down his long neck, his milk chocolate eyes clouded with lust, thick eyelashes brushing his cheekbones. Yes, Yoongi would make the perfect pet.

"I'm a vampire." Jungkook growled softly, lifting his lips to flash his sharp canines. Yoongi's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Jungkook had scooped him up and _moved_ , leaving only a whisper of air behind.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Hoseok hurried along the hallway of the house, following the scent of warm coffee and oranges. Jungkook had come back to the house a while ago with a human in tow, and Hoseok had spent the better part of an hour trying to block out the slapping and moaning noises. But he had finally thrown in the towel, abandoned his book and ran to find Jimin. The coven's witch was in the library, and he looked up, startled, as Hoseok burst through the large double doors.

"What's wrong?" Jimin exclaimed, jumping up. "Are we under attack? Are there pitchforks?"

Hoseok knew his words were not entirely a joke. Jimin had been around as long as he had, since about the Industrial Revolution, and when they had joined the coven, at the same time, there had been several attacks by angry townspeople.

"No, Jimine, nothing like that. Jungkook and his new human pet are fornicating right next door to my room." He groaned, walking over and sitting, dropping his head on the pile of books.

"Careful! My notes!" Jimin yelped, lifting Hoseok's head and rescuing the pages. He let Hoseok's head drop back onto the table, and Hoseok glared at him.

"Ow!" he whined.

Jimin giggled, and Hoseok took a moment to admire how cute the witch was, with his blue eyes scrunched up, and one small hand rubbing at his pink hair.

"Sowy Hobi. Is the big bad vampire hurt?" he cooed, pinching Hoseok's cheeks.

Hoseok groaned. "Too hungry, Jimin. I haven't eaten since…the day before yesterday." At Jimin's scandalized look, Hoseok smiled. "I know, but I've been busy with…um…"

Jimin rolled his eyes, sitting on the table next to Hoseok. "Oh please. I know you don't like feeding, but you must eat. Here." Jimin held out his arm, right under Hoseok's nose. The delicious blood scent pounded through Hoseok's senses and he felt his mouth open on instinct, his fangs elongating. But he jerked back, covering his mouth to hide his canines.

"Jimin, no. You know why I almost never feed off humans. I lose control too easily, I'm not like Namjoon or Jungkook." He pleaded, standing.

Jimin grabbed his arm. "You won't lose control. I won't let you. I do have magic you know." He said softly, looking up at Hoseok.

Hoseok swallowed as Jimin raised his arm again, his soft wrist pressing against Hoseok's lips. Hoseok gulped, pressing a brief kiss to Jimin's wrist before taking it, his hands overlapping on Jimin's small arm. He opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into the delicate blue vein. Instantly, his mouth filled with a delicious taste, indescribable, but run through with coffee and citrus. Hoseok groaned, sucking harder as his hunger finally rumbled down.

"Hoseok." The soft voice almost went unnoticed in Hoseok's mind, the taste eclipsing all rational thoughts.

"Hobi. Stop." The voice was firmer this time, and Hoseok remembered where he was. Losing control on a random person was bad enough, but he would not hurt Jimin! He yanked away, his fangs dripping blood onto the carpet. The two panted, staring at each other, and Hoseok felt a burn of lust in his stomach as he saw Jimin's flushed face and the slight tent in his pants. He generally forgot that blood taking, done right, was basically foreplay. He moved to Jimin's side as the pinkette swayed on his feet. Hoseok helped him into a chair, trying to ignore the way a bead of sweat was trickling slowly down Jimin's neck.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't lose control."


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Namjoon shifted on the bed, watching Jin rush around.

"Okay, okay, I have first aid here somewhere."

Jin had revealed his name when he had hauled Namjoon off the wood spike, frantic and panicking about calling the hospital. Namjoon had quickly put that idea out of the other's head, after an argument, which, by the way, is very difficult when trying to get up several narrow flights of stairs, while your innards are being jostled and trying to heal.

Jin was still scrambling through boxes, trying to find his medical supplies, and Namjoon was amused that the human couldn't see he wasn't bleeding.

"Hey." He said, sitting up and ignoring the stab of pain.

Jin whirled. "What are you doing? Sit…down…" the human's eyes had locked onto Namjoon's side. It was slowly knitting over, although Namjoon knew the wood was stopping it from being already fixed up.

"You're…you-" Jin stuttered, and Namjoon smirked, gliding over to him.

"A vampire?" he purred, flashing his fangs. Jin flushed.

"H-how- Were you watching me?" he asked, and Namjoon smiled.

"Yes."

"W-why?"

Namjoon gently traced Jin's cheek with a finger. "I needed a new pet, and you smell delectable." Jin pinked.

"A-a pet?"

"Yes. I take blood from you, and in return, you get my protection and…anything else you want." Namjoon pressed his tongue against his teeth, and Jin had obviously realized what anything else meant, because he went bright red.

"O-oh. And y-you want me to be your…pet?" he asked, looking down.

"Yes. How about I taste you, to show you what it would be like?" Namjoon suggested, and Jin looked up at him nervously.

"I won't hurt you." Namjoon promised, and Jin slowly nodded. Namjoon gently grabbed the human's wrist, tugging him to the bed. He sat, and Namjoon softly gripped Jin's chin, tilting his head. Hunger churned in his stomach as he watched the pale veins pulsing in Jin's neck, and he leaned forward, swiping his tongue along the skin. Jin trembled, and Namjoon slowly sank his fangs into Jin's jugular.

Jin gasped, shuddering, and Namjoon smirked as he smelled Jin's arousal. He sucked for only a moment more, even though he wanted to stay by Jin's neck forever, drinking his sweet deliciousness and hearing the beautiful moans and gasps he was giving off. As he pulled his fangs out, Jin collapsed against him, and Namjoon grew harder at the completely fucked out expression the other was sporting, face flushed, and lips parted.

"So? What do you think?" he muttered, nibbling on Jin's ear.

"U-um, can I t-try it out? For a while?" Jin asked, trembling, and Namjoon smiled.

"Of course. All the time you need."


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Jungkook smirked as he looked at the panting man beneath him. Yoongi looked wrecked, and they hadn't even done anything.

"So...sex or vampire talk first?" Jungkook asked, already knowing the answer.

Yoongi glared at him and yanked his face down. Their lips met, and Jungkook let a groan of pleasure rumble from his throat. Yoongi tasted so sweet, like sugar…

"So, sex?" Jungkook asked, pulling back and arching an eyebrow. He liked the spark of anger in Yoongi's eyes when he was teasing.

"What's your name?" Yoongi asked, and Jungkook blinked.

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Jungkook." Yoongi reached up and tangled a hand in Jungkook's chestnut hair. The smaller leaned up, lips tickling Jungkook's ear. "Fuck. Me."

A feral growl ripped from Jungkook's throat, and he shoved Yoongi back onto the bed, yanking off the other's tank top. Yoongi kicked off his boots, and Jungkook knelt, slowly sliding Yoongi's shorts and fishnets off. He licked a damp stripe back up the pale leg, and Yoongi whimpered, hands fisting at his hair as Jungkook nudged his mouth against the smaller's pink hole.

"No underwear, Yoongi? How naughty." Jungkook purred, tonguing around the pucker.

"Nngh…" Yoongi keened, bucking his hips toward Jungkook's mouth.

"What is it, pretty? You want my tounge?" Jungkook asked, pushing the tip of his tongue into Yoongi.

"Yesss, please…" Yoongi whimpered, then screeched as Jungkook shoved his long tongue completely in.

Jungkook closed his eyes, reaching down to grope himself as his tongue wiggled deeper. Yoongi was so _delicious_! Jungkook could taste him forever...he reached up with his free hand and grabbed Yoongi's rock hard dick, stroking it.

He reluctantly released himself and nudged at Yoongi's entrance with his fingers. He slowly pushed his index in, and Yoongi keened as Jungkook pumped it in and out, licking around it with his tongue.

Two more fingers pushed in, and Jungkook smirked as he slurped up the smaller man's juices hungrily.

"Mmmore, please…" Yoongi moaned, as his hips bucked wildly. Jungkook continued until Yoongi's muscles started to contract around his tongue and fingers, and the dick in his hand began to twitch.

"Gonna…" Yoongi's warning trailed off as Jungkook pulled back, completely away from him. Yoongi whimpered at the loss, and Jungkook smiled, leaning down and nibbling Yoongi's neck.

"I know, precious, but, I need some prep too, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, looking up and pouting.

Yoongi's cheeks got pinker and he sat up, pushing Jungkook back. Jungkook stripped his shirt off, and smirked as Yoongi's hands trailed over his muscled, hard torso. Yoongi's hands traveled lower undoing Jungkook's belt and jeans. Jungkook wriggled out of his pants, leaving him in only a pair of severely stretched black boxers. Yoongi wiggled them off, and Jungkook's chest puffed up when the smaller man's jaw dropped.

"Like what you see?" Jungkook asked, as Yoongi gaped at his eight-inch pride and joy.

Yoongi's eyes flicked up to his, and he smiled a lazy, pretty grin.

"Yessss." he hissed, and gripped the shaft. Jungkook threw his head back with a grunt of pleasure as Yoongi's hand ran along his dick.

Jungkook jolted when a hot, wet pressure touched his dick, and he looked down, almost choking on his spit.

Yoongi was crouched in between his legs, his small, pink tongue circling the head of Jungkook's dick, his hand stroking the rest. Jungkook grinned, and reached down, gripping Yoongi's hair.

"Ohhh, fuuuccckkk, good boy." he growled as Yoongi slowly enveloped the dick in his mouth, gagging as he hit the base.

Pleasure lanced up Jungkook's spine and he arched, loving the tightness as well as the soft gagging. Yoongi bobbed his head, and flicked with his tongue, Jungkook bucking his hips and guiding him with the hand tangled in the black locks.

He felt a familiar tightening in his balls and reluctantly pulled Yoongi up, the other's mouth coming off him with a pop.

"W-what?" Yoongi rasped, slight tears in the corners of his eyes, and Jungkook groaned.

"I didn't want to cum before the main event, little diamond." he replied, and Yoongi whimpered.

Jungkook pushed him to the bed and grabbed his round hips, flipping the other to his hands and knees. Jungkook kept one hand on Yoongi's back and gripped himself with the other, guiding the head toward Yoongi's hole.

"Ready?" Jungkook asked, and Yoongi's reply was a whimper of need.

"So needy, my little pet." Jungkook purred. He slowly guided the head of his dick into Yoongi's ass, groaning at the tightness. Yoongi's breath hitched, and Jungkook leaned down, whispering right into the other's ear.

"Hang on."

He sat back up and _rammed_ into Yoongi, drawing a scream out of the other. The pace was quick, rough, and hard, Jungkook's hips pistoning into Yoongi so fast that all the smaller man could do was grip the sheets, drool spilling from his lips alongside moans and wails.

"Ohh, fucckk, Yoongi, my pet, my diamond, you feel so good…" Jungkook growled, leaning forward so his chest was pressed against Yoongi's back, slowing down and rolling his hips.

He felt Yoongi clench around him as he dragged his dick over the other's prostate. He angled his thrusts, grinding into the bundle of nerves until Yoongi sobbed out,

"Please, faster, harder, please, Jungkook…"

"Of course, diamond." Jungkook replied, and drew his hips back, almost slipping out before slamming back in, knocking Yoongi face first into the pillows.

Jungkook gripped Yoongi's waist, flipping the other over and admiring the look on Yoongi's face. The smaller man looked wrecked, mouth open, eyes glazed and unseeing, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes and lips damp.

His hips pistoned faster, and he wrapped a hand around Yoongi's throat, squeezing slightly. He blinked when Yoongi's hand came up over his, forcing his fingers tighter around the smooth, pale neck.

Jungkook groaned. "Can I bite you?" he panted, thrusting quicker.

"Yess, please, please bite me, Kook, Jungkook, please…" Yoongi mumbled almost incoherently as his body bounced up and down the bed.

Jungkook took his hand off Yoongi's throat, gripping his hips instead, and leaned down, teeth elongating and scraping the flesh of Yoongi's juglar.

With his free hand, he grabbed Yoongi's dick and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Cum." he ordered, and sank his teeth into Yoongi's neck.

Yoongi tightened around him, and he screamed, arching into Jungkook, shaking, spilling over the larger's hand.

Jungkook's mouth was flooded with the rich taste of Yoongi's blood, peaches and cream, something he wanted to drink forever. He groaned around the bite as his hips bucked into Yoongi once, twice, then stilled, pleasure lancing his nerve endings as he shook, shooting his seed deep into Yoongi.

He reluctantly pried his teeth out of Yoongi's neck and collapsed on op on him, liking the way the smaller man was covered almost completely by him.

Soft snores were already coming from the black haired man, and Jungkook buried his face into Yoongi's hair, dropping off.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Hoseok sat on his bed, his head resting in his hands. God, how was he supposed to keep away when Jimin was so…

Beautiful.

Hoseok had figured out he was in love with Jimin only recently. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it before...maybe because in this time, it was actually okay, if not wholly supported. But he had realized it a few months ago, on a rare snow day in winter.

Jimin had been bouncing around, his cheeks matching his hair, catching snowflakes, and Hoseok had been watching him. Then, something had swelled in his chest, a burning heat that he had never felt before. But there, in the snow, Hoseok had realized.

He loved Jimin. As more, much more, than a friend or a coven member.

He was in love with Jimin.

Hoseok groaned, falling back onto the bed, running his hands through his hair. What was he going to do?

He had been trying to stay away from Jimin, for the witch's safety. Even though the pinkette lived with vampires, Hoseok was certain he would never love one.

Jimin had never said, but Hoseok suspected that the small man was a little...scared of them. He didn't hate them, of course. They had been family for hundreds of years.

But he was a little...cautious.

The memory of Jimin looking up at him, hard and flushed and wanting flashed through Hoseok's head and he squeezed his eyes shut.

God. How was he supposed to keep away now?

…..

Jimin sat at the desk, staring unseeing at his papers on the witches through the ages.

Why had he done that?

Had he been trying to tempt Hoseok into...into realizing Jimin's feelings?

Jimin had loved Hoseok for a long, long time. He didn't remember when he had realized it, but had felt embarrassed and ashamed. Men shouldn't like men, it was what he'd been told since he was young.

He was dirty. Cursed.

But as he realized that being this way wasn't bad, he also realized that Hoseok was unattainable.

The redheaded vampire had been with so many beautiful men and women...why would he ever look at Jimin?

Sure, he had pink hair, but that was his most interesting characteristic. He was plain, not drop-dead gorgeous like the people Hoseok seemed to favor.

He flashed back to earlier, how good Hoseok's fangs had felt in his arm, arousal beginning to overtake him.

How Hoseok had looked down at him, and how small and safe Jimin had felt with him.

Jimin groaned, thunking his head on the desk.

How was he supposed to stay away now?


	8. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Namjoon led Jin up the path to the coven's house, and felt the other tremble.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, it's...it's kinda spooky." Jin admitted softly, and Namjoon smiled.

"That's cause it's nighttime. It looks good in the morning, promise." he said, looking over his shoulder at Jin and smiling.

Jin relaxed slightly, but retained the tight grip on Namjoon's hand.

Namjoon pushed open the front door, which they never bothered to lock, and led Jin into the well lit interior.

"Wow!" Jin exclaimed, looking around, and Namjoon smiled.

The house had been built almost a hundred years ago, but the coven had outfitted it with modern wiring and furniture, all very, very expensive. Hey, when you live forever, you tend to collect a lot of money.

Suddenly, a scream rang out through the house, making Namjoon jump and Jin scramble back to him, grabbing his arm.

"W-what was-" the human squeaked.

Namjoon frowned, closing his eyes and listening. Moans and slapping entered his ears, and he winced, pulling his senses back in.

"Jungkook, with a new pet." Namjoon told Jin, who blinked as another wail split the air.

"W-well, is he killing him or something?" Jin squeaked, and Namjoon smirked.

"Uh...no, they're having sex." he said, and Jin blushed.

"O-oh."

"Come on. I'll show you to my room." Namjoon said and tugged Jin behind him as he set off.

In his bedroom, Namjoon motioned for Jin to sit on the bed, and he pulled a chair up so they were face to face.

Namjoon frowned as he noticed Jin fidgeting with the blanket.

"Are you okay, Jin?" he asked, and Jin looked up, pink.

"U-um...do I have to, um...have to have sex with you?" he stuttered out.

Namjoon blinked. "Um...no, of course not. All pets usually want to, but you don't have to, if you don't want it. Why? Am I gross?" he chuckled, smiling. But Jin looked scared, and the smile slipped off Namjoon's face.

"Jin? I'm sorry for joking. Are you a virgin or something?"

Jin swallowed. "N-not exactly. I wish I was though." he said, looking down. Namjoon saw a tear drip onto the comforter and he slid out of the chair, kneeling in front of Jin.

"Jin? What-"

Jin looked up, and Namjoon felt his heart cramp as he saw the shame in the brunettes wet eyes.

"A-a few months ago...my ex-boyfriend. H-he-I didn't want to-and he made me-" Jin gasped out, shudders wracking him.

Namjoon's eyes widened, and he felt sick. He might have been a monster, but even he didn't do that stuff.

He wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, lifting the other off the bed and into his lap.

"Shhh, Jin, you don't have to have sex with me. And I'm so, so sorry about what you've gone through. It's horrible. But he can't hurt you here. If he comes near you, tell me and I'll rip his throat out." Namjoon growled, fury rippling through his chest.

Jin sniveled against Namjoon's chest, holding his shirt with tight fingers. "P-promise?" he whispered, and Namjoon nuzzled the brunette's hair.

"Of course, my beautiful pet. If he gets anywhere near you, he'll regret it."

They stayed there the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Yoongi woke up feeling sore.

He groaned slightly, shifting, but an arm tightening around his waist stopped him.

"Hhnn?" he grunted, slowly turning his head. Beside him was a handsome, chestnut haired man, asleep and completely naked. Yoongi realized that he was also naked, and with a flash, the night came back to him.

" _I'm a vampire."_

" _You want my tounge?"_

" _You feel so good…"_

Yoongi blushed as the vivid, technicolor memories flooded back.

"U-Um, Jungkook?" he whispered, and the taller man grunted, eyelashes fluttering. "I-I've got to go to the bathroom." he said, gently trying to pry Jungkook's arms off.

"Hurry back." Jungkook mumbled, loosening his grip enough for Yoongi to slip away.

However, as soon as he stood, his knees buckled under him, pain rippling from his ass. He moaned in agony, and felt two strong arms circle his waist, lifting him.

"Are you okay?" Jungkook asked, and Yoongi buried his face in the cool, golden chest, blushing in embarrassment.

"I-I don't think I can walk." he squeaked.

Jungkook was silent for a moment, but Yoongi could feel the taller's chest vibrating with held back laughter. He scowled, pinching Jungkook's bicep.

"Shut up and take me to the bathroom." he grumped.

"Yes, sir." Jungkook said, and started walking. Yoongi spotted a smile curling the other's lips, and he scowled.

Once they were in the bathroom, Jungkook set Yoongi down, keeping a hand on his waist and Yoongi looked into the mirror.

His jaw dropped.

He looked...well, like he had been assaulted! His hips were sprinkled with black and blue dots, there were dark fingerprints all over his arms, and there was a large bruise around his throat, in the exact shape and size of Jungkook's hand.

"Wh-what the hell did you do to me?" he yelped, gripping Jungkook's shoulder and turning so he could see his back.

His ass was also covered in bruising handprints, and so was his lower back. As he turned back, he noticed something on his neck, over the handprint Jungkook had left. He stumbled closer to the mirror and gaped at the two, small punctures over his jugular.

"Y-you're really a…" he said, looking at Jungkook.

"A vampire?" Jungkook asked, smiling and backing Yoongi up against the sink.

Yoongi flushed and nodded, his legs shaking so badly that he automatically gripped Jungkook's bare chest to keep upright.

Jungkook clucked his tounge. "Take a shower, okay? Then we can talk." he ordered gently, and Yoongi blinked.

"O-okay. Can you help me?" Yoongi asked, smiling slightly. Jungkook nodded and scooped him up, helping him into the shower. Yoongi braced himself on the taller's chest as Jungkook turned on the water.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jungkook asked, and Yoongi bit his lip as warm water trickled down his back. He barely knew Jungkook, but for some reason, the thought of being away from the vampire made his stomach twist unpleasantly.

"Yes. Stay, please." he asked, looking down and resting his head on Jungkook's chest.

"Okay."

….

"S-so, your coven is in there?" Yoongi asked, eyeing the library doors nervously.

"Yeah. Plus our leaders new pet. You two can hang." Jungkook said cheerfully, slinging an arm around Yoongi's shoulders. Yoongi winced as his legs buckled, and Jungkook snatched his arm away, putting it around Yoongi's waist instead.

"Sorry, I forgot." he apologized, and Yoongi narrowed his eyes.

"You forgot that you fucked me so hard I still can't walk straight?" he snapped, and Jungkook smirked.

"Not at all." he purred, nibbling on Yoongi's ear. Yoongi shoved him back, pink. "Cut it out! I agreed to be your pet, but can't you wait until I meet your family?"

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go meet them." He leaned forward, breath tickling Yoongi's ear. "And then we can have fun, my pretty little pet."

He walked away into the library, leaving Yoongi standing there, flushed and aroused.

Blushing he rushed after Jungkook, narrowing his eyes. But as he burst into the room, he froze, glancing around.

There were four other people in the room, and all eyes snapped to him. Yoongi swallowed, a familiar tightening of fear churning in his gut. He had always been a little scared of attention, which was why he tended to get buzzed right when he got to bars. So all the attention on him made him freeze, an automatic urge to run racing through his body.

"Yoongi?" a low voice whispered next to him, and a hard arm wrapped around his waist. Yoongi wilted into Jungkook, hiding his face in the other's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. J-just a little nervous." Yoongi whispered, and peered out at the strangers from the safety of Jungkook's arm.

Jungkook must have sensed his nervousness, because he gave Yoongi a squeeze and looked up.

"Everyone, this is my new pet, Yoongi." he announced.

"H-hello." Yoongi said softly, as Jungkook led him forward.

"This is the coven leader, Kim Namjoon." Jungkook said, and a tall, tan man with ash blond hair and eyes the color of storm clouds stepped forward, smiling and showing off deep dimples.

"Pleasure. This is my pet, Jin." Namjoon said, and tugged a good-looking man with pale brown hair forward, wrapping an arm around him.

"H-hey." Yoongi said, and Jin smiled kindly at him.

"It's really good to meet you, Yoongi. Don't worry, everyone's really nice." Jin said, taking Yoongi's hand and squeezing it. Yoongi smiled. Jin seemed really kind.

"This is Hoseok, the second in command." Jungkook pointed at a tall, thin redhead with sharp green eyes. He smiled, a wide, cheerful grin and waved enthusiastically.

"And this is Jimin, the coven's witch." Jungkook said, nodding at the last person, a small, plump faced man with bright pink hair and light blue eyes. Jimin bounded forward and wrapped Yoongi in a hug, pulling him away from Jungkook.

Yoongi squeaked, but remained still until Jimin released him. He shrunk away, his back hitting Jungkook's chest. He felt bad when Jimin looked hurt, and looked down.

"S-sorry, but I have a little bit of social anxiety. I-I hope you can understand. It's nice to meet you all." Yoongi said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as Jungkook stroked his shoulders.

Namjoon moved forward, taking Yoongi's hands gently. "It's good to meet you, Yoongi. Welcome to the family."

And it was odd, but in an old, creaking house, surrounded by vampires and a witch, creatures he had believed to be made-up and evil, Yoongi felt safer than he had in a long time.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

(October 20th 2017)

Jimin glared at the books in front of him.

"This isn't right! It's completely exaggerated, and…Aargh!" he cried.

Apparently, witches had not been accurately recorded in the past few centuries. According to all the popular media, they were evil, and had green skin, and their magic was completely impractical, not to mention too much. Witches didn't have enormous amounts of power that could be used for turning themselves into dragons and brewing stupid potions…

Jimin grabbed the storybook and flung it behind him, letting out a frustrated yell.

"Jimin?"

Jimin jumped and looked behind him. Hoseok stood in the entrance to the library, holding the book two centimeters in front of his nose.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Jimin cried, scrambling up and rushing over, taking the book and touching Hoseok's nose.

"Yeah, i'm good. Vampire reflexes, remember?" Hoseok chuckled, and Jimin blushed as he realized how close they were. He backed away and looked down sheepishly.

"O-oh yeah."

"I came to see you about the Halloween decorations. Namjoon and Jin are out, and Jungkook and Yoongi are...busy, so you're the only one left." Hoseok chuckled, and Jimin felt his heart sink slightly.

It was stupid, he knew logically Hoseok hadn't meant it how it sounded, but it still...hurt, to think he was the last choice.

Hoseok seemed to realize this, and grabbed Jimin's hand. "W-Wait, Jimine, you know I didn't mean it like that! I'd rather decorate with you than anyone else, you know that, right?" he asked, looking seriously at Jimin.

Jimin blushed as Hoseok's bright green eyes pierced his soul. "O-of course I'd love to decorate with you."

Hoseok smiled, and his hand slipped down until it was holding Jimin's gently. Jimin let himself be pulled out the door, savoring the feeling of Hoseok's large hand wrapped around his.

If this was all he could have...it would be enough.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Jin smiled, savoring the crisp fall air as he walked, hand in hand with Namjoon, down the street.

"This is nice." Namjoon murmured, tugging Jin closer.

"Yeah." Jin agreed as Namjoon let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his waist. Jin's stomach rumbled and he blushed, clapping his hands to his torso.

"Did you eat?" Namjoon asked, and Jin could hear the frown in Namjoon's voice.

"I-I had cereal. Last...night..." Jin offered sheepishly, and Namjoon snorted.

"Sit." the vampire ordered, guiding Jin to a bench. "There's a coffee shop over there. I'll get something, and you can take in the fresh air." he said, and Jin nodded, smiling as Namjoon headed off.

He would never have guessed that being a vampire's pet could be so...nice.

He leaned his head back, breathing in the cool air, closing his eyes, relaxation flooding his veins.

He was so happy, so at peace.

Until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

…

Namjoon held the coffee cup in one hand and balanced a bag of muffins in the other.

Jin was an odd human. He was always making sure Jimin and Yoongi had enough to eat, and constantly asked the three vampires if they had fed, but forgot that he needed food too. Namjoon had never really met a human like Jin.

In fact, Jin was different from any human Namjoon had ever seen.

His cheerful, caring smile.

His dark, pretty eyes that were like the nicest, richest chocolate.

The way he gently leaned into Namjoon whenever he was worried or stressed, like he trusted Namjoon to make it better.

Namjoon smiled, staring at the cardboard cup absently.

He looked up as he neared the place he had left Jin, and his body went cold. Well, colder than normal.

Jin was standing up, a frightened look on his face. And a guy was gripping his wrist. Jin yanked back, trying to get away, but the stranger pulled him in, leering.

The coffee cup exploded in Namjoon's fist, and the muffins went flying as he shot across the street.

In one second, the stranger was flat on his back, clutching his broken wrist, and Jin was behind Namjoon, clinging to his shirt.

Namjoon snarled, feeling his fangs elongate. How dare this asshole touch Jin?

"L-look, Jason, I told you, I never want to see you again. S-so please, go away." Jin stuttered, shaking, and the pieces clicked into place in Namjoon's head.

" _A-a few months ago...my ex-boyfriend. H-he-I didn't want to-and he made me-"_

Namjoon felt red hot anger swirl in his stomach, a growl rumbling out of his throat. It was him. The motherfucker who had raped Jin!

Namjoon's knuckles were white as he clenched his fists, eager to taste his blood, eager to make Jason pay for hurting his Jin.

He started forward, savage joy ripping through him as Jason scrambled back, fear in his eyes. But two soft hands wrapped around his bicep, tugging. Namjoon did not move, but glanced back at Jin.

"N-Namjoon, please, let's just go. You shouldn't even have to touch this guy's filthy innards, even if you are ripping them out." Jin said, staring at him, lips trembling.

"P-Please, please, don't hurt me…"

The pathetic whimper made Namjoon's head jerk back. "What? Do you think you can beg after what you did to him? Didn't he beg too? Did that stop you? Should it stop me?" he snarled, shaking Jin's hands off and starting forward again.

Then, two arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing. Namjoon froze, swallowing.

"Namjoon? Please, stop. You're scaring me, Namjoon." Jin whispered against his shoulder, clutching him tighter.

Namjoon hesitated a moment more before slumping, letting the tension drain out of his muscles.

Jason got up and sprinted away, and Namjoon watched him go with a hateful gaze.

 _If we meet again…_ he thought. _You're dead_.

He turned, Jin still holding him, and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Jin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, Namjoon, I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I hadn't been so weak, he wouldn't have...and then this wouldn't have…" Jin mumbled against Namjoon's shirt, shaking.

"Jin, no!" Namjoon said, stroking a hand along Jin's back. "I never want to hear you say that again! None of this, none of it, was your fault. In fact, you stopped me from revealing my identity in public. I should thank you."

Jin was quiet a moment, then said, "Can we go home?"

"Of course, Jin."

…..

When they got home, Jin had grabbed Namjoon's hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

"J-Jin?" Namjoon asked, blinking as Jin pushed him into a chair beside the bed.

"Don't look. I-I-I want to...to try something." Jin said, and Namjoon nodded, obediently closing his eyes.

Cloth rustled, and there were some weird clicks, then, "Open them."

Namjoon blinked his eyes open, and his jaw dropped.

Jin stood in front of him, clad in a soft, pink see through teddy, lined with fur, his long, pale pink legs bare, and darker pink heels on his feet. He was blushing, and Namjoon almost groaned out loud as Jin bit his lip, looking down shyly.

"D-do you like it?" Jin asked softly.

Namjoon stood up and moved in front of him, tilting his chin up. "Jin, does this mean you want to…"

Jin nodded, his eyes hooding slightly as they dropped down to look at Namjoon's mouth.

Namjoon hesitated a moment. For some reason, he wanted to be gentle with Jin, unlike his previous pets. He wanted to take care of the brunette.

He slowly leaned forward and captured Jin's mouth with his, gently tracing the other's lips with his tongue. Jin whimpered softly, reaching up and tangling his hands in Namjoon's hair.

Namjoon walked backward until his knees hit the bed. He sat, pulling Jin onto his lap. Their lips remained connected, the kiss growing more heated as Jin grinded down into Namjoon, the taller groaning.

"God, Jin…" he sighed, pulling back and nibbling softly at Jin's neck.

Jin moaned, swiveling his hips, and Namjoon reluctantly pulled away from the other's neck. He gently tugged the straps of the teddy down, sliding the pink fabric over Jin's head and groaning as he saw the pink lace panties underneath.

"Namjoon...please…" Jin whispered, and Namjoon laid back on the bed, pulling Jin with him so the brunette was straddling his hips. Jin blinked at him in confusion, and Namjoon traced his fingers over the other's hips, noticing the slight fear hidden in the other's eyes.

"You're in control Jin. You decide when things happen." he said. "If you want to talk, or pretend that i'm him and you're getting revenge, whatever. I'm here for you."

Jin was silent a moment, then took Namjoon's hand, guiding it to his chest.

"He didn't touch me like this. I imagined my first time would be soft, and gentle." Jin said, as Namjoon gently massaged his nipple. The brunette tilted his head back, humming in pleasure. He got off the bed, making eye contact with Namjoon as he slid the panties and heels off.

"He never said I was beautiful."

Jin climbed back onto Namjoon, wiggling on the vampire's still clothed crotch. Namjoon reached up, tracing his fingers over Jin's sides.

"You're beautiful, Jin. Perfect." he said, huskily. Jin smiled, reaching down and pulling Namjoon's shirt off, tracing his fingers over the shifting muscles in the vampire's torso.

"He made me take his jeans off." Jin said, fingering Namjoon's belt. He looked up. "Take your pants off."

Namjoon complied, wiggling out of his jeans, but when he went for his boxers, Jin stopped his hands.

The brunette slowly slid down the cloth, and Namjoon groaned in relief as his erection sprang free.

Jin's hand wrapped around him, stroking him, and Namjoon moaned softly, reaching forward and brushing a thumb over Jin's cheekbone.

"He pushed his fingers in me, rough. I didn't like it." Jin murmured, and sat back, leaning against the backboard. Namjoon pushed himself up on his elbows and watched, eyes wide as Jin spread his legs, wiggling a finger inside himself. The brunette moaned, and pushed another finger in. Namjoon grew harder, if that was possible, and leaned forward, watching Jin's hole stretch around his slim fingers.

"Lick me." Jin ordered, and Namjoon smirked, shifting so he was between Jin's legs. He pulled the brunette's fingers out, and replaced them with his tongue, pressing deeply and gently into the tight pink hole.

Jin groaned, tangling his hands in Namjoon's hair as the vampire devoured him, sucking lightly on the tight skin around the hole.

"Stop." Jin said, and Namjoon reluctantly pulled back.

He blinked in shock when Jin pushed him back onto the bed, clambering onto him.

Jin straddled the vampire's hips, bracing his hands on Namjoon's chest as he raised his hips up.

"He held me down and rammed into me. It hurt so bad." Jin said, looking at Namjoon deeply. Namjoon held the brunettes gaze as Jin sank onto his cock, barely feeling the sensation. He was too focused on Jin's face, watching for any sign of pain or discomfort.

Jin paused, his chest heaving, halfway down, and Namjoon gripped his hips lightly, ready to pull him off.

"Jin?"

"I'm fine. You're just...really big." Jin hissed. Then, he dropped, and Namjoon groaned as Jin took him in until he was buried to the hilt in the brunette.

"God, Jin...you're so perfect…" he whispered, and felt Jin's walls clench around him.

Jin pushed his hips up and dropped back down, drawing a moan out of them both. Soon, they were in a rhythm, Jin's hips moving up and down, and Namjoon bucking into him slightly, gently pulling the brunette down when he went up.

Soon, however, Namjoon could see Jin was getting tired, and he stroked his hands along the brunettes back.

"Jin? Can I flip us?" he asked softly. Jin stilled, then nodded almost imperceptibly. Namjoon used his grip on the other to flip them, gently lowering Jin onto the sheets. He pulled out then eased back in and held still, both savoring the feeling.

"Namjoon, please…" Jin whispered, tangling his fingers in the vampire's hair and kissing him.

Namjoon rolled his hips, setting a slow, deep pace, rubbing against Jin's prostate with every thrust. He buried his face in Jin's neck, and heard the brunette whimper.

All too soon, Namjoon felt Jin beginning to clamp around him, and the brunette's dick twitch against his stomach. There was a familiar feeling in his own stomach, and his thrusts quickened.

He reached down, gripping Jin's dick and tugging it. Jin clutched at his shoulders, whining.

"Jin, my perfect pet, cum for me. Come on, Jin, let go." he purred into Jin's ear, and smiled when Jin arched, shaking and muffling his moans in Namjoon's shoulder. The brunette spilled over Namjoon's fingers, and the vampire brought the white soaked digits to his mouth, sucking them clean.

"Can I cum, Jin?" he asked, clenching his jaw and staring into Jin's eyes.

Jin pulled his head down so he could whisper in Namjoon's ear. "Cum."

Namjoon groaned and felt himself fall, pushing deep into Jin and staying there as the brunette's walls squeezed him and he shot deep into the other.

After a moment, he made to pull out, but Jin's hands clamped around his shoulders.

"Wait. Don't."

"Huh?" Namjoon asked, looking down at the brunette in confusion.

"Don't pull out. Stay...stay in me…" Jin mumbled, eyes dropping. "Want...want your cum to stay in...want you to stay in...me…" with the last whisper, he slumped, resting his head on Namjoon's arm. Within a minute, soft snores drifted from him, and Namjoon smiled, leaning back down onto Jin.

"Alright, Jin." he whispered, ignoring the tingles of over stimulation as he drifted off after Jin.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Yoongi lay on the bed, on his side, watching Jungkook sleep.

It wasn't the first time he had done so, since he became the vampire's pet.

Late at night, after they were done with their...activities, Yoongi would wait until Jungkook drifted off, then look at him, admiring the way the brunettes unnaturally visible veins glistened blue under his golden skin. He would watch, and he would think.

Yoongi wasn't good enough.

Yoongi knew full well that he wasn't overly good-looking. He was too small, and had boring black hair, boring brown eyes, was too pale, had very little muscle…

He wasn't good enough for the beautiful vampire laying next to him.

And he was terrified Jungkook would realize that soon, too.

That the brunette would tell him one day, that he was sorry, but Yoongi just wasn't enough anymore, that he wanted something better.

Yoongi bit his lip, trying to hold back a tear. He had always stopped himself from crying before, but tonight he felt oddly emotional.

He wanted to wake Jungkook up and kiss him, so that for a while, at least, he could pretend that the vampire loved him.

Man, it was really stupid to fall in love with a vampire.

Unbidden, the tear trickled over Yoongi's cheek and he closed his eyes, sniffing smalley.

He jumped a little as a finger caught the drop of liquid, swiping it from his chin. Yoongi opened his eyes, seeing two glowing blue irises staring at him.

"Yoongi?"

At Jungkook's gentle tone, Yoongi felt his lips tremble, because _it wasn't fair_.

It wasn't fair for Jungkook to be so caring and beautiful and practically _make_ Yoongi fall in love with him all over again every time they looked at each other.

 _It wasn't fair that Yoongi could never have him_.

Jungkook's eyes widened when he saw Yoongi's tears quickening, and he sat up, pulling the small man with him, until the raven was curled in his lap.

"Yoongi, what's wrong?"

Yoongi looked up, and without his permission, words began to flood out.

"I-I'm not good enough f-for you! How can you even want me when I-i'm so-so...plain, and boring, and you're so…and-and i'm not…"

His tirade of self-loathing was stopped by a large finger pressing against his lips.

Yoongi looked up, and was surprised to see anger in Jungkook's eyes.

"Yoongi, how can you say that kind of stuff? Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?" the vampire snapped, and Yoongi bit his lip, confused.

"W-what do you mean?"

Jungkook rolled his eyes and laid Yoongi back on the sheets, crawling over him.

"Yoongi, you're beautiful. Your skin is like...moonlight. And it's so soft, and sweet…" Jungkook licked along Yoongi's collar bone. "Your eyes are the perfect shade of chocolate, like the milk chocolate chips Jin put in those cookies." Jungkook traced his hand over Yoongi's cheek, under his eye.

"J-Jungkook…" Yoongi stuttered, blushing.

"Your eyelashes are so thick, and dark, and I want to see them flutter…" Jungkook gently ran a finger over the crease above Yoongi's eye. "Your lips are so pink and pretty, especially when they're wrapped around my cock…" Jungkook slipped a thumb into Yoongi's mouth, and the raven haired man licked it softly.

"You're perfect, Yoongi. _Perfect_."

Yoongi looked into Jungkook's eyes, his stomach pitching as he saw the firm honesty in the dark blue orbs.

"I'm sorry, Jungkook. I've just been feeling...off." Yoongi said, reaching up and carding a hand through Jungkook's hair.

"It's fine, Yoongi. Everyone has insecurities. Sleep now. If you want, we can talk more in the morning." Jungkook ordered, sliding down to the side and wrapping an arm around Yoongi's stomach, pulling the smaller man close.

"M'kay." Yoongi mumbled, turning and burying his face in Jungkook's chest.

He dreamt of deep blue eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

(November 12 2017)

Jimin frowned as he heard more retching coming from the bathroom.

"Yoongi again?" Hoseok asked, making a disgusted face.

Jimin nodded, looking down at the redheaded vampire laying with his head in his lap.

"Yoongi." he confirmed.

"Is he okay? That flu's been hitting him for almost two weeks now." Hoseok asked, frowning.

Jimin hummed in agreement, petting Hoseok's hair.

"You're right. It should have at least gotten a little better. It's so weird. He's been puking every morning, and then eats like a pig…" he commented. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him, one that made him stand straight up, Hoseok's head dropping from his lap.

"Yow! What the heck?"

Jimin waved a hand at the vampire distractedly, furrowing his brow as he ran over the facts.

"No...it couldn't be…"


	14. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Jin sighed sympathetically as he rubbed Yoongi's back, the small man curled over the toilet, moaning in pain.

"Why?" he groaned, looking up at Jin. "I've never been this sick before."

Jin clucked his tongue. "Oh, Yoongi, it's okay. It's just...really strong."

Yoongi glared at him. "Thanks, that really helps."

Jin blinked, and Yoongi groaned.

"I'm sorry Jin, but...I just feel so crappy."

"It's fine. Just, get it out, then go lay down. Jungkook's worried you know."

"Really?"

The conversation was interrupted by the bathroom door banging open, and three people barging in.

Jin blinked up at Jimin, Hoseok, and Namjoon, wondering why they all looked so panicked.

"Yoongi, take this. Now." Jimin ordered, dropping down beside Yoongi and handing him a white box.

"What's-" Yoongi's question trailed off and he stared at the box.

"What is it?" Jin asked, craning his neck. He blinked in shock when he saw the pregnancy test in Yoongi's hands.

"W-what...you're not serious." Yoongi said, looking up at them wide-eyed.

"Please, Yoongi. Just...take it. For our peace of mind." Namjoon pleaded.

"Where's Jungkook?" Yoongi asked, looking a little scared.

"Hunting." Hoseok said, and Yoongi's face fell.

"Animals." Jimin quickly added. "Take it, okay?" He and Namjoon pulled Hoseok and Jin out of the room, and Jin blinked at the others as the door closed.

"You aren't serious, right?" he asked.

Namjoon looked down and Jimin fidgeted.

"W-well, it would explain the way Yoongi's been acting." he said, and Jin blinked.

It _would_ explain a lot…

"But Jungkook's a vampire!" Jin protested, and Namjoon ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Exactly."


	15. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Yoongi stared numbly at the test in his hands.

This wasn't possible.

 _It shouldn't be possible._

 _Jungkook was a vampire._

So it wasn't possible that that little plus sign on the plastic was right.

It couldn't be.

But...Yoongi had realized it a while ago, even though he hadn't been able to put the feeling into words.

Until now.

He was _pregnant_.

He dropped the stick and buried his head in his hands, tears spilling from his eyes.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Yoongi looked up.

"It's Jin. Can-can I come in?"

Yoongi bit his lip, hesitating a moment, then called, "Y-Yeah."

The door opened, and Jin's head pomed in. Yoongi tried to wipe the tears off his face, but Jin gasped, rushing over and enveloping the smaller man in a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, what happened? Are you…"

Yoongi nodded, then buried his head in Jin's shoulder.

"W-what am I gonna do?" he sniffled.

Jin pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Yoongi...are you absolutely sure it's Jungkook's?"

Yoongi blinked. "Y-yeah, he was the first one in two months. Why, you-you don't think i cheated, do you?" he asked, a splash of anger entering his voice.

"No! No, Yoongi, of course not! It's just...well, Jungkook's a vampire, and…"

"I know. You didn't think he could have kids." Yoongi finished, wiping his nose.

Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jimin filed in, looking at the two humans uneasily.

"He's pregnant." Jin said, and they were silent for a moment.

"Well...how are we gonna tell Kookie?" Hoseok wondered.

Yoongi froze. He hadn't even thought about that! Jungkook would hate him! He was almost certain the brunette vampire didn't want a child. He would kick Yoongi out, and then Yoongi wouldn't have him anymore...and his baby wouldn't have two parents…

His chest heaved as he tried to suck in short, panicked breaths.

"Yoongi? What's wrong?" Jin asked, rubbing his back.

"H-He's going to hate me! He's gonna-gonna leave me!" Yoongi gasped out, the tears starting again.

"Oh, no, Yoongi! Jungkook won't hate you, or leave you! And if he loses his mind and does leave you, you won't be alone! That baby, and you are a part of the coven now!" Jin said, stroking Yoongi's hair.

Yoongi wondered, in the back of his head, when Jin got so comfortable talking for Namjoon, but one look at the blond vampire strengthened the brunette's words. Namjoon was nodding along, looking calm and collected.

Yoongi slowly felt his shudders slow, and he finally calmed down enough to take in a full breath.

"I-I'm okay." he assured the others.

"B-but how do I tell him?"

….

Yoongi shifted on the bed, the fluffy robe he had put on tickling his bare skin.

The door clicked open, and Yoongi stiffened as Jungkook walked in, his blue eyes glowing abnormally in the dim room, lit only by a few candles.

"Yoongi? The others said you had to talk to me?"

"Yeah." Yoongi whispered. He patted the bed next to him, trying to keep from shaking. "S-sit down."

The bed dipped as Jungkook settled on it, reaching out and petting Yoongi's hair.

Yoongi closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

"Kiss me." he said, voice shaking.

Jungkook blinked, but complied, leaning forward and capturing Yoongi's lips in a slow, gentle motion.

Yoongi tangled his hands in the other's hair, trying not to think how this could be gone tomorrow.

Jungkook pulled back, worry in his eyes as he stroked a thumb along a patch of skin where the robe had slipped off Yoongi's thighs.

"Yoongi? Why are you crying?"

Yoongi lifted a hand to his cheek and was surprised when the fingers came away damp.

He turned away, clenching his fists.

 _Now or never_.

"Jungkook...I'm pregnant." he said.

The room was silent, and Yoongi felt like he was suffocating.

"Did you...were you with someone else?" Jungkook's voice was low, and dangerous, and Yoongi spun around, grabbing Jungkook's face.

"No! Of course not!" he cried, noticing the hurt hidden in the vampire's eyes. "Jungkook, no. It-it's yours."

"H-how is that…" Jungkook whispered, eyes flicking to Yoongi's stomach.

"I don't know. Jimin promised to look into it, but…"

Yoongi felt his lips tremble.

"Jungkook, I'm so sorry. I didn't know...and I know you probably don't want all this responsibility, and I understand, and it's okay if you want me gone, because I'm ruining everything." Yoongi blurted, his hands dropping from Jungkook's cheeks to curl around his own middle.

Tears dripped down his nose, and he knew he must look so ugly, his face blotchy and his nose running, but suddenly, there were fingers under his chin, and Jungkook was looking at him like he was the most beautiful, rare creature on earth.

…..

Jungkook stared at Yoongi's red rimmed eyes, at his blotchy face, and thought that the raven had never looked lovelier.

He brushed a thumb over Yoongi's cheekbone.

He wasn't sure when he had realized it, but he loved Yoongi. He had never really been in love before, but he had read enough to know that the burning in his chest whenever he saw the raven haired man wasn't just some bad blood he had eaten.

He hadn't know how to say it, how to confess, because he didn't want to pressure Yoongi. The small man was so nice, he'd probably stay with Jungkook because he'd feel too guilty to say no.

And now, looking at his beautiful face, and knowing that the man he loved was carrying his child...Jungkook felt his heart swell.

He wanted to give Yoongi everything, to protect him, and love him, and hold him…

Yoongi opened his mouth, and his words made Jungkook's world screech to a halt.

"I love you."

Yoongi flushed, looking down, and Jungkook was frozen.

 _Did that just happen_?

 _Does he really love me?_

He couldn't control himself, and he launched forward, capturing Yoongi's lips in a strong, loving kiss.

Yoongi made a noise of surprise, but tangled his fingers in the other's hair anyway.

Jungkook pulled back, and stared into the milk chocolate eyes.

"Have you ever heard of a claiming bite?"

…

"So, you're sure doing this won't hurt the baby?" Jungkook asked, tracing his fingers over Yoongi's bare stomach.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and ran his hand through the vampire's hair. "I'm sure. Jimin told me that you can basically have sex until the water breaks."

Jungkook blinked, then grinned. "Great."

"Though, I can't guarantee you'll want me so much when it looks like a blimp landed in my stomach and my ankles look like I had an allergic reaction." Yoongi snorted, and Jungkook smiled, leaning down and kissing Yoongi's neck.

"I'll always want you."

Yoongi blushed as Jungkook's hand snuck down, grasping his dick and rubbing slowly.

"You remember the words you need to say?"

Yoongi nodded. Jungkook had coached him on the words that each of them would need to say, so that the vampire could claim him.

" _A claim is...well, it's like marriage, but stronger, more powerful. It means that you're mine, and we can't be free from it until we both decide to dissolve it, or one of us dies."_

"Okay. Then let's get started."

Jungkook pushed Yoongi up the bed until the smaller man was resting against the headboard. He spread Yoongi's legs, and Yoongi whined as two fingers pushed into his mouth.

He sucked, hearing Jungkook groan.

Soon, the fingers left his lips, and traveled downward, tickling his entrance. Yoongi threw back his head as one pushed inside slowly, wiggling. It crooked suddenly, hitting his prostate, and he arched, moaning as pleasure lanced down his spine.

A second finger entered, scissoring him open, and something warm and wet traced around the hole.

Yoongi groaned, reaching down and burying his hands in Jungkook's hair as the vampire continued licking and finger-fucking him, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

Soon, his hips were bucking off the bed, as Jungkook ate him out and stroked his dick.

"J-Jungkook I'm-I'm-" he warned, and after one last harsh suck, Jungkook pulled away, sliding his fingers out.

Yoongi whined at the empty feeling, but felt anticipation curl in his stomach as he raised himself onto his elbows and watched Jungkook rub his spit and fluid covered hands over his dick.

"Ready?" Jungkook asked, leaning back over him and positioning his dick at Yoongi's entrance.

"Yes, please, please…" Yoongi hissed, and sucked in a breath as the blunt head pushed in, the stretch painful in the best way.

"Tell me when you're close." Jungkook ordered, and slowly pushed in all the way, his hips settling between Yoongi's thighs.

Yoongi gripped his shoulders, letting the feeling of fullness wash over him.

Jungkook pulled back, and Yoongi whined, the cock brushing up just right against his walls. The vampire pushed back in, quicker, and soon they were in a deep, steady rhythm.

It was so different from any of the other times, slow and loving, Jungkook breathing heavily over him, and everything was so surreal, Yoongi couldn't breath.

The slow, pleasurable drag of Jungkook's dick pushing in and out of him.

The taunt, hard shoulders under Yoongi's hands.

The soft kisses against his neck.

The deep moans Jungkook let off when Yoongi clenched around him.

It was overwhelming, and Yoongi soon felt himself approach the edge.

"J-Jungkook...I...I'm gonna…" he gasped out, whimpering when Jungkook quickened the pace, opening his mouth and pressing sharp canines against Yoongi's soft skin.

The fangs pierced his vein, and Yoongi gasped, pleasure shuddering through him.

Jungkook began to speak, muffled slightly around the flesh in his mouth, but Yoongi could understand him, could feel the words vibrating into his neck.

"I claim you as mine, Min Yoongi. You will be my mate, my lover, and I will protect and cherish you forever."

Yoongi swallowed, and with some difficulty, pushed the required words out of his throat. "I-ah! I promise to be your mate, and your, nngh, your lover, for as long-as long as is possible."

Jungkook growled and Yoongi felt his orgasm rush over him like a tidal wave as where the vampire had bitten burned. He clamped down on the vampire's cock, his mouth flying open in a silent scream, pleasure turning his nerves white-hot.

Jungkook buried himself inside Yoongi's fluttering hole, moaning against Yoongi's neck, and Yoongi flet hot, hot liquid spill inside of him, and he whimpered at the oversensitivity as Jungkook slowly pulled out.

Cum trickled down his thighs, and Yoongi felt his muscles turn to jelly, exhaustion taking over. Jungkook flopped beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"D-did it work? Are we...did you claim me?" Yoongi murmured, his back securly resting against Jungkook's front.

Jungkook smiled against his cheek. "You are officially mine, Yoongi."

Yoongi smiled as he drifted off, feeling safe and loved.


	16. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

(January 22, 2018)

"Have you noticed that Yoongi's been eating weird stuff?"

Jimin looked over at Hoseok, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, Hobi. When people are pregnant, they generally eat weird stuff."

"No, I mean, everything he eats is red." Hoseok said, reaching over and pinching Jimin lightly.

Jimin frowned, swatting at the redheads hand.

"You're right, actually. Red popsicles, watermelon, cherry kool aid...I haven't seen him eat something else in weeks."

"Red and liquid...you don't suppose…" Hoseok looked at him, eyes wide, and Jimin gasped.

"We need to find Namjoon!"

 **Note: Sorry for the short chapter! Next few are probably gonna be short too, but things will pick up soon, promise! Thank you for reading, and remember, I own nothing!**


	17. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

"You think he's craving blood?"

Namjoon stared at Hoseok, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Everything he eats is red and somewhat liquidy. And doesn't he look...off? He's been saying he feels funny for a while."

Namjoon looked across the living room at Yoongi and Jungkook.

Hoseok was right. Yoongi was paler than normal, dark circles under his eyes, and his cheekbones seemed slightly more prominent. Jungkook was curled around his mate like the raven would break, and looking at the human's skinnier than normal arms, that didn't seem ar from the truth.

"You could be right. But what do we do about it? I guess you could grab some animal blood…"

"No. It has to be human. animal blood is weak as it is. I barely live off it. It won't do much for Yoongi or the baby." Hoseok said, frowning.

"What? Are we just gonna ask Jin and Jimin for a contribution?"

"Come on Joon. You know Jin would chop his arm off if it would help Yoongi or the kid. And Jimin would be more than happy to part with a few pints."

Namjoon huffed. "Well, whatever we do, we need to tell them first."

 **Too Twilight?**


	18. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Yoongi shifted, looking at Namjoon and Hoseok in disbelief.

"You want me to drink blood?" he squeaked.

"We think it's what the baby wants." Hoseok said, holding up a white styrofoam cup.

"Jin and Jimin donated a bit. Don't worry, they were happy to, but...just try it, Yoongi." Namjoon pleaded, and Yoongi looked up at Jungkook.

His mate nodded, and Yoongi swallowed, slowly taking the cup.

He put the straw to his lips and took a large gulp...and froze.

It was delicious! Exactly what he had been craving, and he already felt so much better. He hungrily slurped down the rest, licking his lips after.

He looked up and saw the three vampires staring at him, and he flushed.

"U-um...yeah, that was it. I needed that." he said, smiling nervously.

Jungkook pulled him into a gentle hug, nosing his cheek. "I'm glad, Yoongi."

"A-am I becoming a vampire?" Yoongi asked, looking at Namjoon from under his mate's chin.

Jungkook's arms tightened as namjoon shook his head, and the brunette vampire pulled back.

"Actually, Yoongi, we need to talk about that."

…

"So, what do you think?"

Yoongi stared at Jungkook, gaping.

"W-wait. You're saying, that after I have the baby, I should become a vampire. Like you."

Jungkook nodded, shifting.

Yoongi felt his heart throb. He had been meaning to bring this up for a while, about how he was eventually going to grow old and die.

But Jungkook wanted Yoongi with him forever! And Yoongi would be more than happy to spend eternity with his mate.

"O-Of course!" he said, and Jungkook looked up, a smile spreading across his face.

"Really?"

Yoongi nodded, and Jungkook pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, my precious, precious mate."


	19. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

(April 19th, 2018)

Jin looked up from his book as the doorbell rang.

He was alone in the living room except for Yoongi and Jungkook, who were asleep on the biggest couch.

Jin took a moment before he stood to smile at the adorable picture.

Yoongi's belly had been growing and growing, and Jungkook was wrapped around his small mate, one thigh over Yoongi's hip and a hand resting protectively on the rounded stomach.

Jin had a brief mental squeal, then stood, heading for the front door.

He paused before he unlocked it, though, a bit of apprehension shooting through him.

Namjoon and Hoseok were out hunting, Jimin was asleep in his room, and even Jungkook wouldn't be able to wake up and get to the front door in time if it was a murderer.

The bell rang again, and Jin gulped, leaving the chain on, but opened the door, peering through the crack.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the home of Kim Namjoon's coven?" a voice whispered, and Jin could barely make out a pair of pale gray eyes looking back at him.

"U-Um yes." Jin replied, then realized the stranger had said coven. As is _vampire coven_.

"A-are you a vampire too?" Jin whispered, and they eyes widened.

"Yes. Can I come in? It's urgent."

"Hang on. I'm going to get another vampire. Stay there." Jin hissed, closing the door and hurrying back to the living room. He had to wake Jungkook up to see if the stranger was really a vampire.

"Jungkook!" he said, shaking the brunette vampire's shoulder. Jungkook came awake with a grunt, curling a little tighter around Yoongi.

"Huh?" he grumbled.

"There's someone at the door. He says he's a vampire, and that he's looking for Namjoon's coven, but-"

Jin hadn't finished speaking before Jungkook had sat up, Yoongi blinking sleepily, but looking slightly alarmed, and Jin realized the raven had heard as well.

"I'll check. Stay behind me."

The two humans followed him to the front door, Jin holding Yoongi close, just in case.

"Who are you?" Jungkook asked through the space between the door and the frame.

"Kim Taehyung. I came to warn you."

There was a beat of silence, then Jungkook opened the door, backing away swiftly to stand in front of the two humans.

A tall, good-looking man with pale gray hair walked in, looking around.

Jungkook and the stranger, Taehyung, stared at each other, the silence growing tenser until Jin had had enough.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" he said, stepping forward and handing Yoongi to Jungkook, who immediately curved his body over his mate, his eyes still fixed on Taehyung.

"That would be nice." Taehyung said, flashing a boxy grin.

Jin turned, leading the way, and Taehyung followed, Jungkook and Yoongi bringing up the rear.

When they were all settled, Taehyung in a armchair, Jin perched on the arm of the sofa, Yoongi beside him, and Jungkook standing before the fireplace, Jin smiled at Taehyung.

"So. What did you want to warn us about?"

Taehyung bit his lip.

"It's a long story...but I'll start from the beginning…"

"I'm a vampire-werewolf hybrid. My mother was a vampire, and my father was a werewolf. I was born more vampire, but I am forced to transform every full moon, unlike the other wolves, who can transform anytime they want. I was raised in my father's pack, and I am a loyal son to the wolves. But I also have a blood attachment to the vampires, especially this coven. Mainly because Namjoon's sire was also my mother, which I suppose makes us half-brothers. Anyway, the wolves heard about your...problem."

Here Taehyung shot a look at Yoongi's stomach. Jungkook's growl almost burst Jin's eardrums, and the brunette vampire shot over, teeth bared in Taehyung's face.

Taehyung snorted. "Will you let me finish?" he asked, and Yoongi called, "Jungkook, come here. Stop."

Jungkook snarled, but moved over, sitting and curling into Yoongi's neck.

"Anyway, the wolves have learned about the...child. They think it's abnormal, and they mean to destroy it. They will be here in a week. And they will try to the death to kill your mate and child." Taehyung said, and Jin gasped.

Beside him, Yoongi whimpered, shuddering and slumped into Jungkook, who was almost vibrating with his furious snarls.

"W-what?" Jin managed, shaking.

"They're coming to kill your child." Taehyung said, pointing at Yoongi.

"No!" Yoongi cried, folding his arms over his stomach. "Why? It's only a baby! It hasn't hurt anyone!"

"They think it will. That's why they want to kill it. And you, for good measure."

"I won't let them, Yoongi." Jungkook spat. "They won't get near either of you."

Taehyung shook his head solemnly. "You can't stop them."

 **Finally some action! And Tae-Tae makes an appearance!**


	20. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

"We have to run."

Jimin nodded in agreement with Hoseok.

"Yeah. We don't stand a chance against an entire pack of werewolves."

Jimin saw Namjoon clench his jaw, the lead vampire looking torn. "I know. But will we even be able to get anywhere?"

The coven was sitting in the living room after Taehyung told Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jimin what was happening.

Jin was leaning against Namjoon, looking worried, and petting Yoongi's arm with a hand. Jungkook was completely surrounding his mate with his body, as if the wolves were going to pop out of the walls and attack. Jimin and Hoseok were seated together, their hands entwined, and Jimin was thankful for the feeling of safety that the contact gave him.

Taehyung shook his head. "Well, you can't stay. You won't survive."

Yoongi spoke up for the first time, looking determined. "I'll hand myself over."

There was silence in the room.

"If I go peacefully, maybe they won't kill me of the baby. I-I can show them…"

Jungkook cut his mate off with a furious growl. "Absolutely not, Yoongi!"

"But it's my fault! I should try to fix it! I-I don't want you to die! Any of you." Yoongi retorted, tears brimming in his eyes.

Jimin watched with an ache in his chest as Jungkook hugged Yoongi, the two mates clinging to each other desperately.

"That wouldn't work, Yoongi. They would kill you immediately. And it's not your fault. You are part of our family. And we will all die for you." Namjoon said firmly, the others nodding.

The blond vampire stood, squeezing Jin's shoulder.

"But we won't run. This is our home, and it has been for centuries. We are not going to die fleeing."

Jimin swallowed, and felt Hoseok squeeze his hand.

"So, what? You're going to fight?" Taehyung asked, looking incredulous.

"Yes. Me, Hoseok, and Jungkook are strong. Jimin, I know you don't usually draw on magic, but-"

Jimin cut him off. "Of course I'll help you!"

"No." Namjoon said, and Jimin blinked.

"I need you to guard Yoongi and Jin. You two are going to hide, and Jimin will go with you just in case."

All three protested, but Namjoon raised his hand with an expression that said he'd already made up his mind.

"We won't be able to distract all of them. Some are going to smell you. Jimin, you need to be ready. Can you do it?"

Jimin swallowed. He would rather fight next to Hoseok, but protecting the humans was necessary too.

He nodded.

"Good. Taehyung, are you helping us?"

Jimin watched, fearfully as Taehyung chewed on his bottom lip.

"Yes."

Namjoon nodded, looking grim.

"Then next week...we will make our stand here."

 **Actual action soon, I promise!**


	21. Chapter 20

(One Week Later…)

Jimin tossed in his bed, the blankets tangling around his legs.

Finally he sat up, running his hands through his hair.

 _What have I got to lose?_

Knowing he or Hoseok could be dead tomorrow…

It made his heart cramp, knowing he could die without revealing his feelings, without Hoseok kissing him even once.

He clenched his jaw and stood, marching out of his room and to the library.

As the day of the battle drew closer, Hoseok was almost always there, researching and planning. Jimin usually stayed with him until he began to nod off and had to go to bed.

But tonight, he would go to the redheaded vampire and he wouldn't leave without confessing.

He pushed the door of the library open, and saw Hoseok, head bent, reading over several papers.

Jimin quietly crept up behind him, keeping silent though he knew Hoseok would have smelled him the minute he entered.

Jimin wrapped his arms around Hoseok's waist, squeezing him, and a hand reached up, the vampire clutching Jimin's small fingers.

A stab of courage shot through Jimin, and he buried his face in Hoseok's shoulder, blurting, "I love you."

The vampire went still in his arms, and Jimin held his breath, waiting.

Then Hoseok had turned around, and was kissing him, really kissing him, as if Jimin was going to vanish.

Jimin's arms automatically slid up, his hands tangling in Hoseok's red hair, tugging softly at the strands as the vampire's tongue invaded his mouth.

Jimin moaned into the other's mouth, and Hoseok growled, his hands travelling downward to Jimin's ass, squeezing it briefly before lifting the witch up.

Jimin locked his legs around Hoseok's waist, grinding as the vampire carried them out of the library, their mouths fastened together deeply.

Suddenly, Jimin felt himself being tossed onto a bed, and he huffed.

Hoseok pounced on him, their mouths reconnecting, and Jimin whimpered, licking at the redhead's bottom lip.

Then, Hoseok's hands were lifting Jimin's shirt off, and the vampire's mouth was trailing down, licking thick stripes along the witch's collarbone.

Jimin reached down, tugging at Hoseok's shirt, and the vampire threw it off before reattaching his mouth to Jimin's skin.

"H-Hobi...pants...please…" Jimin whined, bucking up as Hoseok's lips closed around one of his nipples.

Hoseok growled into his flesh but obliged, sitting up and shucking his jeans before pulling Jimin's shorts off.

Hoseok's fingers traced along the band of Jimin's boxers, looking at the witch hungrily.

"Wanna love you." he whispered, and Jimin nodded frantically.

He needed to feel Hoseok in him, needed to know the vampire was with him.

Jimin's boxers joined his other clothes on the ground, Hoseok's following shortly after.

"No...condom, or-" Hoseok panted, his hands tracing along Jimin's sides.

Jimin shook his head. "Okay. Don't want them. Just want you. I can take it."

Hoseok groaned, sticking two fingers in Jimin's mouth.

"So perfect."

After Jimin had covered the digits in spit, Hoseok pried them out of his mouth, and they traveled down to prod at Jimin's entrance.

Jimin hissed, arching as one slid in, wiggling around. It crooked suddenly, hitting his prostate, and Jimin's mouth dropped open, a long moan ripping from him.

Soon, another finger joined the first, scissoring him open.

When they slid out, Jimin whined at the empty feeling, but then tensed as Hoseok leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Ready?"

Jimin swallowed. He was more than ready for Hoseok.

He nodded, gripping Hoseok's shoulder's as the red head shifted his hips forward, and Jimin felt something way, way bigger than a few fingers push against him.

As Hoseok slowly slid home, Jimin could only gurgle, clenching his hands on the vampire's shoulders, shuddering. It felt like he was being split apart, but it was the best thing he'd ever experienced.

Then, Hoseok pulled back and drove in again, hitting Jimin's prostate, and the witch felt his nerves sing.

They got in a rhythm, fast and deep and hard and desperate.

Hoseok had buried his face against Jimin's neck, pounding roughly into the witch, hands gripping him as if something was going to take Jimin away.

Jimin clung to Hoseok as pleasure ripped through him, not wanting to ever let go, wanting to keep Hoseok with him, in him, forever.

Jimin felt himself falling, and with another harsh thrust, he clenched, arching and sobbing as he came.

Hoseok continued to pound into him, chasing his own end, and Jimin winced as oversensitivity started to hit him.

Finally, Hoseok buried himself deep in the witch, shuddering, and whispering, "Love you so much, Jimine, oh god…"

They lay there, panting, and Hoseok kissed him, sweetly.

They stared into each other's eyes before Hoseok, still in Jimin, slumped down on top of him, crushing him.

But Jimin didn't complain, even as soft snores began to drift from the vampire.

He knew Hoseok needed this as much as he did, both of them needing to feel the other for as long as possible.

Jimin clasped his arms around Hoseok's shoulders, sorrow filing him.

They could die tomorrow.

Jimin fell asleep with tear tracks on his cheeks.


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hi! I'm back! I apologize for not updating for a while. I just moved, and things have been so hectic that I kind of forgot about my writing. But I actually got reviews, and knowing that somebody is actually reading this mess is very encouraging. So, I'm going to start this story and hopefully my other one again. I really want to finish, because this is one of my favorite stories to write. Please keep sending reviews and helpful comments, it really keeps me motivated! Thank you to everyone who commented on this story. :)**


	23. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Jin looked out of the window of the hotel, at the snowy city around him.

Somewhere, in the woods around them, the others were fighting for their lives.

 _Please be okay._

He turned, seeing Yoongi sitting by the fireplace and staring blankly into the flames. Ever since he and Jungkook had said goodbye, he had been silent, and looked even paler than normal.

Jimin was pacing by the door, muttering things and waving his hands. A spell of some kind, Jin guessed.

Suddenly, the witches head snapped up, his eyes wide.

"They're coming!" he gasped.

Jin felt a twist of fear in his stomach as a thunderous growl made the floor rumble.

"What about the others? Are they okay?" He asked, moving over and taking Yoongi's hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are. Some of the wolves probably just caught Yoongi's scent." Jimin was facing the door, his hands out, and Jin's eyes widened as purple sparks crackled between his palms.

"Okay, I only sense two around here. Do you remember the cave we showed you earlier?" Jimin asked, and Jin nodded, remembering Namjoon showing him the second hiding place two days earlier.

"Take Yoongi there. There shouldn't be anymore wolves. I can take care of these and then find you." Jimin ordered. Jin gulped, pulling Yoongi up.

"Will you be okay?" Yoongi asked, and Jin jumped, startled at hearing the raven's voice for the first time since Jungkook and he had been separated.

Jimin smiled. "I'll be fine. Go, you need to be safe."

Jin hated leaving Jimin, but he knew the witch would be better off if he wasn't worrying over them while fighting.

He and Yoongi hurried to the back wall, pressing the button Jimin had magically hidden. The wall slid to the side, and the humans hurried out, the bricks slipping back into place after.

As they ran, Jin heard thuds and growls coming from the hotel, and he prayed that Jimin was okay. He guided Yoongi through the forest, wishing they could move faster, but Yoongi was hindered by his stomach, and they were traveling slowly.

The reached a clearing, and Jin turned left, remembering that the cave was only a few more feet…

A growl made him freeze, his blood running cold in terror.

Glowing red eyes appeared in the woods in front of him, a horse-sized wolf prowling toward them from the forest.

Jin backed up, hearing Yoongi's breath stuttering with panic behind him.

 _Have to keep him and the baby safe._

Jin shifted so that his body was blocking Yoongi's from view. He wasn't sure what help he would be against the gigantic creature, but he had to try.

He grabbed a large stick from the ground, holding it like a baseball bat as the wolf circled them, doing his best to remember his days on the baseball team at his school.

He saw the wolf lower into a crouch and bare its teeth.

As it leapt forward, Jin shouted, "Run!" and swung the stick at the wolf. The wood cracked it across the muzzle, and Jin's jaw dropped as the wolf stumbled back.

"Go away!" he said, brandishing the stick and trying not to shake in terror.

The wolf's only reply was a snarl, and it lunged again, dodging Jin's swing. Jin's eyes widened in horror as he realized what the creature was doing.

It was going for Yoongi.

"No!" Jin screamed, whirling and leaping after the wolf as the animal sprinted toward Yoongi, who was scrambling back, terror written all over his face.

In a burst of adrenaline, Jin grabbed the wolf's tail, yanking. The creature stopped, and Jin tumbled forward. He landed with a thump on the ground and groaned, coughing.

He turned onto his back and saw the wolf standing above him, teeth bared. Jin kicked out, his foot hitting the animal's muzzle. He scooted back, but the wolf raised a huge, clawed paw, and Yoongi was screaming, and Jin couldn't hear over his own heartbeat…

 _Pain_.

He howled as pain exploded in his stomach, the force behind the blow sending him flying into a tree.

"JIN!" he heard Yoongi screech, and he opened his eyes, his vision foggy. Yoongi was trying to get to him, but the wolf was circling him, closing in, snarling.

Jin tried to stand, but he couldn't, his legs failing him. He crawled forward, agony sending a fresh stab through him with every shift.

Then, catlike snarls echoed form the woods, and Jin wilted in relief as slim, human shapes slinked forward, fangs extended, eyes flashing in fury.

Jin caught Namjoon's gaze, and smiled in relief, ignoring the furious snarl the blond vampire let out.

Jungkook screeched, and lunged toward the wolf circling his mate, Hoseok close behind, and Jin saw Jimin there as well, a bit clawed but still alive.

He could hear the wolf yelping, but he focused on the arms gently lifting him up and cradling him against a cool, hard chest.

"Joon…" he sighed, his head pounding. He really wanted to sleep…

His eyelashes fluttered, and he faintly heard Namjoon say, "Jin, no, wait-"

Vaguely, he knew that he should answer, but his mouth wouldn't move...his body was getting heavy, and he was so tired…

He slipped into the black relief


	24. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

EPILOGUE

Yoongi sat on the porch of the house, humming softly to himself as he sipped his drink.

Arms draped around his shoulders, and he smiled, leaning into his mate. "Hello."

"Hello." Jungkook said, nibbling in his ear. Yoongi snickered, squirming. "Cut it out." he wined. Jungkook plucked the cup of blood out of the raven's hand, taking a swig. "Mm." he said, and Yoongi swatted him.

"Papa! Daddy!" a chiming voice called, and both vampires looked up at their daughter. The five year old skipped along the grass, holding Hoseok's hand and dragging the red headed vampire along. Yoongi snorted at the flower crowns decorating the man's head.

Chunhei bounced up the steps and into Yoongi's lap, plopping a daisy crown onto her papa's head. Jungkook leaned over, his chest on Yoongi's head, and Yoongi could hear the pout in his mate's voice as the brunette said, "Nothing for me?"

Chunhei, tossed her head, black curls bouncing and shook her head, a devious grin in her eyes. "No, because Daddy always says that flower's are babyish." she said, and Jungkook groaned.

"But Princess…" he began, and Yoongi slammed an elbow into his mate's stomach.

"Can Uncle Joonie have one?"

Yoongi turned and smiled at Jin, who stood in the doorway holding a plate of cookies, with Namjoon resting his chin on the his mate's shoulder.

"Uncle Jinnie! Uncle Joonie! I made you both one!" Chunhei cried, bouncing off of Yoongi and toward the two other vampires. Yoongi smiled as Namjoon lifted Chunhei up, Jin carrying the cookies out and setting them on the outside table.

"Het guys!" Taehyung said, emerging from the trees and bounding forward, grabbing three cookies and stuffing them into his cheeks. Jin swatted him, scowling. "How do you always know?"

Namjoon chuckled as Taehyung snorted and snatched Chunhei away, tossing her up and down.

"Uncle Tae, put me down!" she shrieked, but she was laughing, blue eyes glowing.

Jimin bounced up the driveway, hopping onto Hoseok's back and joined in the laughter as Chunhei grabbed Taehyung's hair, tugging.

Yoongi smiled as he snuggled into Jungkook's neck. He never knew it was possible to be this happy.

For while after the wolf attack, everyone was on edge, waiting for Jin to transform, and to hope that Jimin, who had hidden some of his injuries then collapsed, would live.

But both had survived, and when Yoongi gave birth to his daughter, he was surrounded by his friends, his family.

His transformation into a vampire had been almost painless, and quicker than jin's, probably because he was already mated and not on the verge of death.

Hoseok and Jimin had gotten officially married last year, as well as becoming mates, and Namjoon and Jin were planning theirs for this March.

Yoongi didn't know when he and Jungkook would get married, but it didn't really matter. They were mates, and they would never leave each other.

They had researched, and figured out that Chunhei would age to about eighteen before stopping, and while she didn't need blood, she preferred it over human food.

And a surprising development, Taehyung had discovered his soulmate, something that only wolves had.

And it was Chunhei.

Yoongi wasn't sure how he felt about that, because his daughter was only five, but Taehyung had assured him and Jungkook that it wasn't like that right now, or for a while, so Yoongi had decided to reserve judgement.

As he sat, outside in the warm sunshine, surrounded by his family, Yoongi reflected on the fact that only six years ago, he had never even heard of a vampire.

And now he was in love with one, lived with them, and his daughter was soulmates with a half wolf half vampire.

It was weird, but it was his family.

And nothing would ever change that.


	25. Last Note

**Last Note: Hi guys! Wow, it's over. I'm really happy, because this is the first story i've finished and published without reading it back and wanting to die of embarrassment. But I also want to cry in a corner because it feels like my first born baby is going to college. *Sobs* I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it, because I tried very hard to make it decent and at least semi in character. Love you all, bye!**


End file.
